metalguys_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Went Wrong
This Compilation or the history of things that go on Mistakes, Errors, Lulzy Experiences and Problems (excluding Personal ones) goes there as to recopilate all the Seasons wich the Community from their ex-staff and actual staff members did in from 2006 to 2019. The title Something Went Wrong is where all the Mistakes goes here to informate up what they have or any problem that got litterally. All the compilation is literally found by MetalGuy213, CoolAkramTV, among others. The things are edited by MetalGuy213. Pre-Seasons (2006 to 2010) * November 2006: Metal's Old PC has started with various Malfunctions Specially that goes very slow, also his mouse started malfunctioning too. * December 2006: Metal Smashed his head at the keyboard causing a bleeding in his nose. * Unknown Date in 2007: Various Malfunctions in a Windows XP Monitor * January to February 2008: Various Power Outages * 27 of February 2010: The most known Chilean Earthquake wich caused major losses in people, structures and such caused in MetalGuy's Home an Power Outage at around 12:00 PM restoring it back at 8 PM * March 2010: Another Power Outage caused due of a Malfunction in a Generator caused that Metal went out of Internet and energy for 2 hours * May 2010: MetalGuy got involucred in a Bus Shooting wich one died, 2 got injured but Metal Survived with his Mother Facebook Season (2011) *January to May: Various Grammar issues *January to December: Few Malfunctions in Windows 7 Monitor wich mostly are caused by different ways, also a Huge Malfunction caused that the Windows 98 Operator gets Unable and the Windows XP gets Unable to get used too. *September 24th: Another Infamous Power Outage come in Chile wich Metal Lives in Santiago enduring from 1 hour and 15 minutes restoring it back the energy due of a Malfunction in a Generator Season 1 (2011-2013) *December 2011 To September 2013: Various Malfunctions on the Windows 7 Monitor specially that it's now ununsable after being updated to Windows 8 *January 2012 to January 2014 (Season 2): Metal got often various deaths in TDP4 under the MatiasFernaN name *April 1st of 2012: MetalGuy under Matias2889 went into Roblox as seeing a load of Disgusting Banners, such hacks and even a lot of useless things as he saw... he accidentally sent his password at the time to strangers wich caused to get hacked but later recovered... part of the 2012 April Fools Hack in ROBLOX *December 21st of 2012: Since Metal tought that the world is about to end... he went in panic at the time he was 11 years old. *January 2013: MetalGuy gets various Girlfriends at the time causing to get asmed and confused.... Until he got one from Antofagasta wich endured for 3 years (2013-2016) Season 2 (2014-2015) *January 14th of 2014: The Matias2889 (2006-2014; one off Apperance in 2015 and currently used in Steam on 2017-Present) era ends wich now translates to MetalGuy213 Era (2014-Present) but yet is considered for people that he's still Matias than MetalGuy *January to April 2014: Metal is caught swearing 4 times in Roblox with sentences like Oh that f*cking iceberg, Stop Sh*tting on me!, F*cking stop! and Oh you're just an dumb f*ck. The last one caused him to get banned for 1 day due of harrasament while arguing with an player named KingBullsIX. However he got caught again swearing launching F-Bombs in a Pokemon Brick Bronze Video in 2017 but he's not banned yet again lolololol. *May 1st of 2014: Metal got issues with people in Zandronun launching him a kick for just 30 mins due of no reason. *May 14th of 2014: YouTube caused that various people can't anymore upload videos longer than 15 mins, Metal was affected *June to December 2014: The known V clan Feud with MetalGuy has various factors wich Metal is mostly banned, kicked by no reason and also having known issues with various servers in. *June 2015: 2 Year Hiatus has never confirmed since MetalGuy got banned from the M.U.G.E.N Database Wiki due of a incident with Narayan Season 3 (2015-2017) *February 7th of 2016: Relationship Issues and Ban on Zandronum IRC *February 11th of 2016: Ban once again on Zandronum IRC (G-Lined) *February 15th of 2016: Relationship Issues in real life + Break Up *March 1st of 2016: Threats *May 13th of 2016: Threats Once Again + Terrorism Promotion *May 15th of 2016: Meltdown + Flamming Category:Compilations